The present embodiments relate to a local coil for a magnetic resonance device.
In magnetic resonance, the use of proximal receiving antennas (e.g., local coils), which may also be embodied for transmission purposes, is known in order to record receiving signals that are spatially close to a patient. After a low-noise preamplification by a low noise amplifier (LNA) and, if necessary, further preprocessing for further evaluation, the recorded signals are wire routed to receive electronics. The receive electronics may form part of a control device, for example. The magnetic resonance signals are evaluated further at the control device, and an image is generated.
A problem with local coils of this type is the cable, where several disadvantages exist. For safety reasons, the cables are provided with shell-type surge blockers in order to avoid burning a patient as a result of high-frequency sheath currents and electrical or thermal coupling with the patient. The cables are also manually tailored to a specific use/a specific magnetic resonance device and therefore also represent an essential factor with regard to price. The cables are disadvantageous in a workflow, since the cables require a measurable part of the time taken for patient preparation. The cables with the shell-type surge blockers that are placed on the patient are perceived as unpleasant and restrictive.